yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Bulim
Bulim is a sub-zone of Jurong West. Bulim was split off from Wenya in 2014. This sub-zone is composed with Businesses, Educational Institutions, Residential developments and Civic and Community Institutions. History Prior to the 1990s, the sub-zone was part of the Bulim estateWhere is the Location of that Artillery Gun? A Second Shot Mission. (a Slum) and where the Bulim Hill Cemetery (a Chinese cemetery) was located. In 1984, the cemetery was closed武林山坟场关闭 and exhumed thereafter to make way for the Kranji and Pan Island expressways.今昔清明Kranji Expressway (KJE) This segregated the Bulim estate and its western section became a sub-zone of Jurong WestNew Jurong West to be twice as big and was given the name Wenya. In the 1990s, the development of Wenya began. Originally designed to be a residential sub-zone, the first two housing estates were completed in 2000Jurong West Street 24 and 2002Jurong West Street 25 respectively, complemented with the re-location of Corporation PrimaryCorporation Primary School's history and Westwood Secondary schools to the area in 2001, and the building of associated facilities for living. In 2005, the Housing and Development Board released two land parcelsFinal Tender Results in the sub-zone for interim uses.PROPOSED INTERIM USES FOR PLOTS 1 &2 AT JURONG WEST STREET 25 In 2007, the sub-zone was however re-zoned to be an Industrial area and the eastern section (occupying majority of the sub-zone) carved out and re-designed as Wenya Industrial Park.The Big Picture. In 2012, a studyWenya Industrial Estate was conducted to assess a new road network at the sub-zone for the industrial development. This led to the construction of Wenya Avenue and Wenya Street in 2013Proposed Construction of Roads, Drains and Sewers at Wenya (Phase 1). In 2014, the names of Wenya Avenue and Wenya StreetURA Masterplan 2013, which shows the original names of the roads concerned was changed to Bulim Avenue and Bulim Street respectively. This indicates a possible re-name of the sub-zone to Bulim - to recognise the heritage of this area. Economy Bulim Industrial Park Situated east of the existing residential developments in the sub-zone, this is an Industrial zone that has been steadily developing since 2012.Draft Master Plan 2013, Map showing boundary of the Bulim Industrial Park. It will be part of the 2 West Integrated industrial township, which includes the neighboring NTU, CleanTech Park and a section of Tengah.2West: A Liveable and Sustainable Town of the Future. With the completion of a data centre and a corporate headquarters in the zone, the first section of the Industrial Park is set to open in 2014,Bringing Quality Jobs Closer To Home. followed by the opening of the second section in 2015, when a new bus depot, operated by Abellio Bulim is ready. Bulim Autism School Bulim Autism School is a new school in Singapore, it is already ready in July 2014. Transport Wenya is linked to the PIE Expressway with Major Arterial Roads Jurong West Avenue 2 (from Changi) and Jalan Bahar (from Tuas and KJE Expressway), and to the AYE with Jalan Bahar (via Jalan Boon Lay). From the Major Arterial Roads, Minor Arterial Roads Jurong West Avenue 3, Bulim Avenue and Bulim Drive distribute the traffic to the various Primary Access Roads in the subzone }}. *The roads in Wenya Industrial Park, Bulim Avenue and Bulim Drive, are not yet open to traffic. References Category:Places in Singapore Category:West Region, Singapore